All Good Things
by Bohemian815
Summary: Every experiment, every statistic has it’s anomaly. Something that goes against the rules, something outside the box. Normally it’s a small group five to ten percent, but something’s different, something’s changed.


Title: All good things Ch.1/?  
Chapter Title: _Will Eventually Change  
_Overall Rating: NC-17  
Chapter Rating: R  
Pairings: JD/Cox, Carla/Turk, Elliot/Jordan  
A/N: This story is not for everyone. Now while it's not as AU as other stories out there it is going to be very, very out there. Blood, sex, death, violence, magic, and a large assortment of other taboo's.

Overall Summary: Every experiment, every statistic has it's anomaly. Something that goes against the rules, something outside the box. Normally it's a small group five to ten percent, but something's different, something's changed. Right now, the statistic is the anomaly. The weird is the real. Life is turned upside down, and we don't know how to fix it.

* * *

It was the third night of the second week of the fifth month, when he collapsed against the bed expired. The weight of the world, the days events, hung heavy around him like a noose. 

God, no; but empowered all the same.

The blue backdrop of the sky stood out prominent against the unnatural pollution, and the scarlet and gold glow of the city lights. Azure. And silver.

It was on that third night, with his body lying rumpled and lax against the soft cushioning of his downy bed, that he turned his gaze to the open window and held it steady; eyes poised to puncture.

He tried, a fruitless effort, to count the bright sparkling lights that blinked down at him from the vast cerulean sky. In vain he held his count even after the blue expanse darkened, and the scarlet gold pollution clouds turned a smoky gray.

It was on that night, with the window open and the angry temptress of rain crashing down to the city streets committing a million simple suicides, that JD stretched out, full length along his bed. His eyes still held their vigorous watch of the stars, while the cold, sleek, spray of rain coated his body, like a heavy, tepid, dark oil of control.

--------

It was the forth day that they found him.

Damp, and slick, and cold, with a million stars, a million secrets reflected in his now too blue eyes. He lay eyes open, and wide. Staring, but not seeing.

Carla stood at the doorway her own honey, human, eyes full of concern, and worry. She walked cautiously towards him.

Kneeling before his bed she lifted her shaking hand to check for a pulse. It was there. Sighing in relief she placed an attentive hand over his forehead. Nothing, he had no fever, and his pulse was steady.

"Bambi?", she asked carefully.

His head turned, eyes taking her in as if he'd just noticed her presence. What she saw in them made her recoil.

Blue, yes always blue, but lighter and deeper with flecks of silver and gold. They held within them something she couldn't describe, but the words lay bundled and mixed at the tip of her tongue.

"Turk! Turk get in here!"

He came quickly, body still relaxed and weary, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Baby, why you gotta be yellin' so early in the morning..." He trailed off staring at his motionless friend with unconcealed worry.

"JD, man you ok?", he crouched down beside Carla.

His head cocked to the side, burying it deeper in the mattress while wide aged eyes stared unblinking.

Turk's expression of worry faltered, and was replace by one of fear.

The unnatural eyes widened further, and he spoke then with a light harmonious voice that echoed a thousand sounds.

"Friday."

Carla shook her head and stumbled backwards. Turk leaned in though, hands coming to clench the smooth bed linen.

"What happens Friday, man?"

He got no response.

--------

Above them the powers conversed among themselves.

The date was set, and the plan was coming to fruition.

--------

'_**The light of shadows fog do wane  
**__**On Autumns night of petulant rain  
**__**Fire, Earth and Water, Wind  
**__**The four of powers strive to mend  
**__**Find the fallen human hosts  
**__**Called on to protect what we need most' **_

**---------**

It was the third night of the second week of the fifth month, when she sighed and turned the faucet as far left as she could. Her mothers anger, and her fathers apathy were a dangerous combination.

Her own anger boiled in her like a pot of venomous rage.

The outside world was shut off from her as she stripped off her crimson shirt, and tossed it to the floor. The brown pants were the next off, discarded quickly and tossed forgotten onto the bathroom sink.

She slid her tan body into the blistering water ignoring the pain, and instead allowing it to soothe her aching limbs.

The drive to her parents house had been a four and a half hour one, and she'd token it alone all the way there and all the way back.

Lolling her head to the side her gaze turned to the window. It was open, for once, something she'd never done before.

'Hmm', she thought while her eyes trailed over the glowing lights. The backdrop of the city melted away forgotten as she watched mesmerized.

They shone pre-naturally, a green she'd never seen in the sky. Unblinking she held her gaze; her eyes poised to puncture.

It was on that third night, with the stars shining unbelievably green and the rain beating down angrily and forgotten, that Jordan stretched out in the scathing water of the bath. The cold chill of rain beat down against her un-noticed; and the stars blinked out their message.

----------

It was later on during that third night when Perry banged at the door furiously.

"Jordan, I know your devil heart can't wrap itself around the idea of sharing, but some of us would like to bathe too ya know!"

His screams went unheard, as she stared on. Forward now she looked, eyes fixed on the pallid tiles that covered the wall.

Anger, now gave way to fear.

"Jord-a-roo, You ok in there?"

No response.

"God damn it Jordan open the door."

Again silence greeted him.

"That's it I'm coming in!"

He thrust his shoulder into the malleable wood ignoring the blistering pain it caused him.

Not as young as he used to be, but just as strong. The door splintered, and collapsed into itself.

He froze at what he saw.

Limp, she was lying in the water her skin already tinting a shade of blue.

"Oh, Jesus." he whispered, collapsing down beside the tub slowly.

"Oh, God!" His hand went out to wrap itself around her neck lovingly.

There was a pulse, albeit slow.

Her head turned, and he could feel the crick of muscles and bones contracting.

He pulled back, surprised.

"Holy.. What the hell?" he rasped staring at her eyes.

They were green now, pallid and light in some places, and a dark wilder shade in others. The sparks of white that littered them, was too bright, too deep to be natural.

"Friday!", she shouted. Her voice was but a mimic of itself; sounded too full, to many echoes resounded in it.

She snapped then, her neck popping around so she could stare out the window again.

Perry followed her gaze, and froze.

---------

Above them the powers conversed.

Two down, two to go.

---------

'_**Wind is swift and light as snow  
**__**Fire burns with passionate glow  
**__**Earth is deep and tends to run  
**__**Water dwindles under the sun'**_

--------

It was the third night of the second week of the fifth month, when she laid down in the rickety bed. Still on call, but tired and weary.

Two patients coded, and had both passed leaving her with tear stained cheeks and red rimmed eyes.

She let out a shallow moan, and dug herself deeper into the mattress. Pain, and pleasure mixed while she found a comfortable spot.

She closed her eyes, and though she could not see the sky it was painted vividly in her minds eye. Glints of gold and scarlet, smeared across a cerulean expanse while flecks of shimmering abysmal stars poked out.

Her hands came to grip the sheets furiously, while her head threw back. No, no trance of power; she could feel it all.

"Arghh." She moaned before going lax, and unresponsive.

Behind her eyes a million colors flashed, like a cataclysmic rainbow of control.

Her breath grew shallow, and stopped. Then a rush of air found itself into her lungs, and she gasped, and thrust, and fell.

Her body contacted with the cold tiles painfully, and another wave of pain shot through her while she thrust and shook in anguish.

She let out an anguished scream.

---------

The Todd found her, having come quickly thinking there was sex going on.

He stared for a second, watching as her breast shook from her thrashing, before he was pushed out of the way by a doctor.

"Dr. Reid?" The man asked while she shook feverishly.

Elliot let out another ear-piercing scream. Her body lifted off the ground as her hands tried to find something to grip.

"She sounds like she's going into labor!", someone yelled.

"Get a gurney someone, give her some air. Move!" the doctor screamed trying to restrain her.

Then she stopped moving, stopped breathing again. Before the doctor could start CPR she was sitting up, breathing, and calm.

Her eyes opened, and even in the dim light they shone inhumanly.

Blue, yes, but deep and so pale as to be white. A million flecks of red and silver shone in them, like torrents of stars.

They widened and the grin that found its way to her face reflected the unnatural nature of her eyes.

"Friday.", she said calmly, her voice harmonious and full of mirth.

Everyone was silent, until one voice spoke up.

"Freak out five?"

---------

The powers collected themselves and readied for the final change.

---------

'_**Called forth through space and time  
**__**We the givers do resign  
**__**The gift be placed in the founded four  
**__**To hark the call for never more  
**__**We give to them our select  
**__**The power to change, to move, project'**_

_---------_

It was the third night of the second week of the fifth month, when he pressed his back against the bathroom wall entranced. Jordan, lay forgotten in the bathtub.

Perry found himself captivated by the movements in the sky. The angelic gleam of gold, and silver, and the clashing colors of scarlet city lights and orange white pollution.

Beautiful.

A cold slick sheet of oil wrapped it's self around him. It soothed him, calmed him; while his heart stopped and restarted before starting again.

Pain rushed through him, but it wasn't important. Nothing was important, not as long as the sky kept twinkling with its lovely glow.

His body relaxed, and he slumped against the wall.

All the while he held his gaze, even after the sun came extinguishing the stars light.

"Beautiful!"

He's the only one that'd spoken.

----------

He was found on the forth day by the nanny. She stood shocked in the doorway of the bathroom, while her eyes examined the scene in front of her.

Dead, seemingly.

Mrs. Jordan, in the bathtub blue.

Dr. Cox (And why did he make her call him that?) lying still against the opposite wall. Their eyes were staring unfocused at the small bathroom window.

She went to Jordan first kneeling before her. Normally, she wouldn't go near a naked woman, but this was different.

She wasn't exactly saddened by their deaths. She'd never liked them, but thoughts of their poor little boy made her heart sink.

"Ohhh, hell. What do I do?" she asked herself. 'Call 911' was her first thought, and so she rose from the floor, and ignored the water spots on her pants.

"Don't!", Jordan's voice called out. The nanny turned around to stare at her shocked. "Just get out."

Jordan walked over to Perry, and kneeled before him.

"Get out! Go take care of Jack!" She scream while taking her 'husbands' face into her hands. By new instincts she moved, running her fingers through the ridges of his face.

She spoke then her voice once again echoing an otherworldly sound.

"Friday?" she asked.

Perry's eyes focused, and he nodded.

"Friday." he confirmed his blue eyes rimmed with gold, and gray.

---------

The powers sighed, the job was complete, and they were tired, weary, and it was time for them to rest.

Then they were gone, blinked out of existence. Erased forever.

----------

'_**Now the words we say complete  
**__**The final steps for which to meet  
**__**Now do go, now do fly  
**__**Find your places, so we may now lie'**_

_-----------_


End file.
